Match Point
by Viktorei
Summary: "dengar Boboiboy, jika aku memakai jaket dan topi mu, semua orang akan mengira.. kau dan aku.." "kau dan aku... apa?" Boboiboy mengikis jarak di antara mereka. “adalah sepasang kekasih,” desis Fang sepelan mungkin. Boboiboy terdiam. Dia menatap Fang dengan dengan ekspresi aneh. Boboiboy membalas pelan, “Okey. Kenyataannya memang seperti itu, bukan?" Boifang. BoboiboyxFang
1. 1

Salam kenal, aku author baru di fandom juga OTP ini... TT

Seneng banget bisa buat fic tentang pasangan ucul ini, moga-moga pembaca suka dengan cerita ini. Harap maklum jika anda nemu kekurangan :v

Sekedar info, ini fic bertemakan fluff gitu alias fic ini bertujuan untuk membuat hati para pembaca menghangat karena manis. Tapii... entahlah dengan fic ini, apakah cukup manis? TT kuharap iyya/ hehe

Okey kalian langsung cek ajah, fic ini cukup manis atau tidakk!!!

Boboiboy @ Animonsta

Match point @ Viktorei

Genre : Romance(pengennya) Humor(mungkin)

Rated : T

Warnig(s) : banyak banget kekurangan, typo, YAOI, OOC(ABIS), shonen-ai, aneh, BOIFANG, BOBOIBOY X FANG.

Ringkasan:

"dengar Boboiboy, jika kamu—jika kamu membiarkan ku memakai jaket dan topi mu, semua orang akan mengira jika... kau dan aku..."

Boboiboy mengikis jarak di antara mereka. Cukup dekat hingga hidung mereka bisa saling bergesekan. "kau dan aku... apa?"

"adalahsepasang kekasih," desis Fang sepelan mungkin, hanya mereka berdua yang mendengar.

Boboiboy terdiam. Dia menatap Fang dengan dengan ekspresi aneh. Sekali lagi pandangan mereka terkunci. Boboiboy membalas pelan, "Okey. Kenyataannya memang seperti itu, bukan?"

Lebih banyak:

Bila biasanya Fang memilih untuk bergelung nyaman di kasurnya pada akhir pekan. Tapi karena sebuah alasan, dia harus membuang keinginannya.

Walaupun ini bukan masalah besar bagi Fang, tapi cuaca nya lah yang membuat semuanya menjadi lebih rumit. Lagi pula ini seperti bukan dirinya saja, yang mau menghabiskan waktu berharganya hanya untuk menonton pertandingan sepak bola di stadion pada saat hujan seperti ini. Juga, apa asyiknya menonton pertandingan olahraga yang tidak bisa kamu lakukan?! Fang tentu tidak pernah berpikir akan melakukan hal -merepotkan seperti ini, jika bukan karena dua faktor sederhana.

Donat lobak merah-yangmanapalingutama-dan Boboiboy. Kapten tim sepak bola. Pahlawan pulau rintis. Dan juga teman sekaligus rivalnya.

Fang di sogok oleh selusin donat lobak merah juga tatapan melas Boboiboy-yang menurutnya menjengkelkan. Meminta padanya untuk hadir di pertandingan terakhirnya. Dan Fang terpaksa harus menyerah dan mengiyakan permohonan itu, karena teror dan tekanan yang Boboiboy lakukan membuat hari-hari tenangnya hilang.

'Fang! Kamu harus datang!'

'Fang! Jangan lupa datang!'

'Fang! Pokoknya...'

'Fang!...'

'Fang!..'

Okey dia butuh ketenangannya kembali!

Tapi tunggu.

Sepertinya Boboiboy perlu menambah jatah donat lobak merahnya menjadi dua lusin nanti, karena ia susah payah menembus hujan hanya untuk terserang flu.

"Sial!" Fang mengeluh ketika sepatu nya mendarat tepat di atas genangan air. Cukup menjengkelkan karena sekarang perlahan-lahan air itu merembes masuk ke dalam kaus kakinya. Ia perlu menjemur semuanya nanti.

"apakah masih jauh bangkunya, Fang?!" Yaya berteriak tepat di belakangnya.

"tidak!" dia balas berteriak. "lihat, bagian barat di sana? Itu kursi stadion."

"baguslah... kalau sudah sampai di sana, aku akan mampir ke kios konsesi untuk membeli payung." Kali ini Ying yang menyahut.

Fang mengangguk, menyebabkan beberapa tetes air jatuh dari rambut nya. "aku akan langsung duduk saja nanti."

Yaya dan Ying berpisah dengan Fang di depan pintu masuk. Sementara mereka berdua pergi berbelanja di kios, Fang menaiki tangga besi menuju bangku. Kakinya tiba-tiba terpeleset di permukaan yang basah dan dia mencoba mengulurkan tangannya untuk berpegangan pada pinggiran tangga.

Selama beberapa detik, Fang hanya diam, mencengkeram pegangan besi itu. Jantung nya sedikit berpacu karena kaget; itu adalah hal bodoh. Dia seharusnya lebih memperhatikan langkah nya. Padahal, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk terburu-buru dan berakhir naas di rumah sakit, hanya karena terpeleset. Walau mereka memang datang terlambat, dan hampir tidak ada kursi kosong di stadion, itu tentu tidak akan membuat Boboiboy marah padanya.

Boboiboy sebenarnya akan lebih marah jika Fang terluka. Dan membuat dirinya terluka -walau tidak sengaja sekalipun, akan membuat Boboiboy nekat melakukan apapun, termasuk menghentikan pertandingan hanya karena dirinya. Dan Fang harap hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Sungguh, mau taruh dimana wajah Fang jika sebuah gosip miring menyebar di sekolah nanti.

Fang akhirnya menemukan bangku tidak lama setelah itu -walau dia masih harus terkena cipratan hujan. Cukup dekat dengan pintu keluar stadion sehingga dia bisa langsung pergi keluar jika pertandingan sudah selesai. Lagi pula tidak ada alasan baginya untuk berlama-lama di sini.

Fang menyipitkan matanya menembus hujan untuk menatap lebih fokus ke lapangan. Dia bisa melihat para pemain sedang berjalan menuju lapangan, pertanda pertandingan akan segera di mulai. Tetapi Fang agak kesulitan untuk mengenali satu persatu para pemain tersebut -kecuali Gopal, dia memiliki bentuk tubuh yang mudah di kenali. Dengan kaos putih dan hijau yang di pakai oleh tim sekolah mereka -Pulau Rintis High School- Fang mencoba mencari Boboiboy di antara barisan itu.

Kemudian salah satu pemain berbalik, langsung menghadap kursi stadion dan Fang pikir ia menahan nafasnya sejenak selama beberapa detik.

Senyum cerah Boboiboy bisa Fang lihat bahkan dari kejahuan. Tangan Boboiboy melambai dengan semangat ketika dia menangkap Fang sedang duduk di kursi stadion. Boboiboy bahkan hampir menabrak Gopal -yang ternyata tepat di sebelahnya- karena antusiasmenya yang berlebih, dan Fang secara tak sadar tersenyum ketika melihat tingkah Boboiboy yang agaknya konyol, baginya. Padahal umur mereka sudah menginjak 17 tahun tapi tingkah laku Boboiboy masih sama seperti dulu, juga sifat menjengkelkan Boboiboy pun masih ada. Fang pun mengangkat tangannya untuk balik melambai -dengan terpaksa, agar Boboiboy menghentikan tingkahnya yang memalukan itu -menurut Fang, karena sekarang dapat ia rasakan tatapan dari para penonton di depannya.

Senyum Boboiboy semakin penuh menghiasi wajahnya, juga lambaian tangannya menjadi lebih bersemangat ketika mendapat respon. Secara tak sadar hati Fang menghangat—

"oi Fang kau tersenyum pada siapa, huh?"

Fang tersentak. Dia sedikit berputar untuk menemukan Ying tersenyum miring padanya, dan Yaya yang mengangkat alisnya jahil juga senyum mengejeknya.

"apa untuk Boboiboy?" kali ini Yaya yang menggodanya.

Panas menjalar di wajah oriental Fang. "Cih, sejak kapan aku tersenyum!" bentak Fang membela diri, Yaya dan Ying tersenyum geli mendengar jawaban itu. "apa kalian sudah membeli payungnya?" kata Fang, berusaha mengalihkan topik.

"tentu saja kami membelinya, mah.." Ying menyerahkan payung pada Fang.

Tangan Fang bergerak cepat mengambilnya dan langsung membuka payung. Badan payung sengaja ia condongkan menutupi wajahnya, apapun untuk menghindari tatapan dari pemegang kuasa waktu dan gravitasi itu. Fang bernafas lega, sekarang tubuh nya sudah cukup terlindungi dari cipratan air hujan.

"ah Fang, itu Boboiboy bukan? Nomor sepuluh?" Yaya bertanya ketika dia sudah duduk di sebelah Fang, Ying mengikuti duduk di sebelahnya. Mata Fang mengarah pada Boboiboy dari kejahuan. Gopal terlihat seperti sedang membicarakan hal yang lucu dengan Boboiboy, tangan nya mendorong-dorong kencang punggung Boboiboy dan mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"... ya," ucap Fang pelan. Fang bisa merasakan pipinya semakin memanas, tetapi dia mengabaikannya.

Boboiboy memilih nomor sepuluh untuk jersey-nya setelah dia bertanya, apa nomor punggung basket Fang. Katanya biar couple-an. Fang pikir itu cuman leluconan Boboiboy seperti biasanya, tapi sekarang...

Setelah melihat angka yang terpampang di punggung Boboiboy, dan alasan di baliknya. Fang boleh mengatakan jika sepuluh adalah angka favorit nya. Tapi dia tidak akan pernah dalam seumur hidupnya, memberi tahukan hal ini kepada Boboiboy. Dia lebih baik mengubur diri nya sendiri saja, jika itu di perlukan.

Suara Ying mengembalikan kesadaran Fang yang sempat melamun, "rasanya aneh, ngeliat Boboiboy yang tidak memakai topinya, ya kan?" Fang mengangkat bahu, sedikit bergeser untuk menemukan posisi duduk yang nyaman, "ini masih hujan, Boboiboy sepertinya tidak mau membuat topi kesayangannya itu menjadi basah." Tangan Fang memeluk dirinya sendiri, mencoba memberi kehangatan.

Yaya tersenyum mendengarnya, "haha... kalau menurut ku Boboiboy malah terlihat lebih tampan jika tidak memakai topi dinosaurus nya itu, hm.. terlihat lebih dewasa!"

Fang merengut mendengarnya, "aku jauh lebih tampan, lah."

"iyelah, terserah..." mata Ying berputar malas. "tapi bertahun-tahun aku kenal Boboiboy itu mah, hanya beberapa kali saja aku melihatnya melepaskan topi. Bahkan tidur pun dia masih memakai topinya, jadi aneh saja kali ini dia melepas nya."

Yaya memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, "hu-uh, sebab apa ya Boboiboy jarang buka topi nya? Padahal fans Boboiboy pasti akan bertambah jika dia melepas topi nya."

"kata siapa fans Boboiboy akan bertambah cuman karena dia ngelepas topi nya?" sahut Fang sewot, tidak rela jika kepopuleran rival nya bertambah. "lagi pula enggak ada alasan khusus, itu cuman topi kesayangan nya saja lah."

"ah, begitu kah." Fang mengangguk samar sebagai tanggapan.

"ngomong-ngomong aku baru kepikiran..."ucap Yaya menggantung, Fang sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan sekali lagi ia melihat senyum jahil di wajah Yaya. "kenapa kau mau repot-repot datang ke sini, Fang? Tidak seperti dirimu saja lah?" Ying menyahut setuju di sebelahnya.

Fang merinding melihat senyum kedua temannya itu, "terserah aku lah! Ingin datang atau tidak! itu karena Boboiboy dan juga Gopal yang memaksa ku datang." Ucapnya setengah berbohong.

Yaya memiringkan wajahnya ke samping sambil menyeringai. "benarkah?"

"tentu saja!"

"aku hanya tidak yakin saja kau tahu..."

"cih! Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak." geram Fang. Hujan kembali membesar, cipratan hujan membasahi kemeja lengan panjangnya. "dan kau Ying jangan berpikir macam-macam—"

BLARRR

Mereka bertiga melompat ketika mendengar suara geledek datang tanpa peringatan dan Fang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan payungnya karena kaget.

Fang mengutuk pada langit, jantung nya serasa hampir copot. "siala-"

"TIME OUT, OLEH NOMOR PUNGGUNG SEPULUH!"

Yaya yang berada dekat Fang langsung mengambil payung yang sempat terjatuh itu dan memeganginya untuk Ying dan dirinya-Fang hanya mendesis ketika Yaya melakukan itu. Yaya mengkerutkan keningnya ketika pandangannya menuju lapangan, berkata. "bukankah pertandingan baru di mulai lima menit lalu? Kenapa mereka melakukan time out secepat ini?"

"a-apa." Kata Fang, ketika kengeriannya benar-benar terwujud.

Di sana, di tengah lapangan sepak bola Boboiboy berdiri menghadap bangku stadion, melambaikan tangan sekali lagi ke arah Fang juga Yaya dan Ying. Boboiboy nampak menangkupkan tangan di mulutnya dan berteriak;

"FANG!!!"

Sial. Mengapa Boboiboy suka sekali memperusik ketenangannya?

"aku akan segera kembali," katanya pada Yaya dan Ying yang tersenyum manis padanya, Fang membalas dengan pelototan pada dua gadis tersebut. Dia menuruni tangga secepat mungkin, mengabaikan tatapan para penonton yang tertuju pada punggung nya.

Apa Boboiboy benar-benar menghentikan permainan penting ini hanya untuk berbicara dengannya?! Apa ini sebegitu penting nya sampai harus menghentikan permainan?!

Fang mencapai pagar pemisah antara bangku stadion juga lapangan. Boboiboy sudah ada di sana dengan senyum cerah juga mata hazel berbinar nya yang tertuju pada Fang.

Jantung Fang berdetak tak karuan. Berani nya Boboiboy masih bisa tersenyum di situasi seperti ini?!

"kamu datang!" seru Boboiboy kekanakan, terlihat betul jika dia sedang bahagia. "kamu benar-benar datang, Fang!"

"te-tentu saja! Ini demi donat lobak merah yang kau janjikan itu!" balas Fang berteriak, cukup berisik di stadion. "la-lagi pula aku tidak bisa menolak donat kesukaan ku."

"aku tahu! Tapi aku benar-benar khawatir ketika tahu hujan turun! Aku takut kau sakit—"

"Boboiboy.." ucap Fang lirih. Bibirnya bergetar, ketika dingin benar-benar menerpa langsung tubuhnya. Boboiboy perlu langsung untuk mengatakan tujuannya karena Fang butuh kembali secepatnya ke bangku stadion. "ka-kamu bisa bicara denganku nanti Boboiboy. Lagi pula untuk apa sampai kamu menghentikan—"

Tangan Boboiboy melingkari tubuhnya cepat dan Fang merasakan kain yang lembut dan tebal menutupi bahu juga kepalanya.

Fang berkedip, "apa—"

"kamu kelihatan kedinginan," ucap Boboiboy singkat. "mereka akan membuat mu lebih hangat!"

Fang menyadari apa yang baru saja Boboiboy berikan padanya dan seketika Fang membeku, dengan pipi yang memanas juga memerah.

Itu jaket dan topi Boboiboy. Jaket itu berwarna hitam polos, terbuat dari kain tebal dan lembut, itu jaket jersey dengan hiasan nama Boboiboy di belakangnya. Juga topi kesayangan dinosaurus milik Boboiboy, topi oranye yang menjadi ikonik nya Boboiboy. Semua orang tahu jika kedua benda itu adalah milik Boboiboy. Jadi... jika semua orang di sekolah melihat Fang mengenakan jaket dan topi favorit Boboiboy maka...

Wajah Fang serasa terbakar.

"Boboiboy, aku.. aku tidak bisa menggunakan ini."

Temannya ini malah memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, menambah kesan tampan dan lucu dengan rambut basah. "kenapa? Aku sudah meminjamkannya pada mu, Fang. Saat ini aku tidak sedang membutuhkannya juga kok. Jadi kamu saja yang pakai, Okey?"

Brengsek, pikir Fang menyerah dengan betapa polos rivalnya yang satu ini. Bagaimana bisa Boboiboy tetap tenang dan tersenyum seperti ini! Lihat wajahnya yang polos seperti anak kecil itu dan—

"tenang, Fang." Kata Boboiboy dan tangan nya kembali bergerak untuk merapihkan jaket dan topinya di tubuh Fang. "pakai saja dulu topi dan jaket ku, setidaknya kamu gak ngerasain kedinginan lagi. Aku akan menemui mu setelah pertandingan, bagaimana? Juga kamu bisa mengembalikan itu nanti Senin saja."

"Boboiboy," pekik Fang. "bukan itu masalahnya, di sini."

"lalu, apa? Kamu kedinginan bukan?"

Fang mengerang dalam hati mendengar itu.

"dengar Boboiboy, jika kamu—jika kamu membiarkan ku memakai jaket dan topi mu, semua orang akan berpikir jika... kau dan aku..."

Boboiboy mengikis jarak diantar mereka. Cukup dekat hingga hidung mereka bisa saling bergesekan. "kau dan aku... apa?"

"sepasang kekasih," desis Fang sepelan mungkin, hanya mereka berdua yang mendengar.

Boboiboy terdiam. Dia menatap Fang dengan dengan ekspresi mencurigakan. Sekali lagi pandangan mereka terkunci, Fang merasa lututnya lemas dengan pandangan Boboiboy yang melembut.

Boboiboy membalas pelan, "Okey. Kenyataannya memang seperti itu, bukan?"

Mata Fang melebar dan rahangnya jatuh. "k-kamu—"

Boboiboy kembali mepersempit jarak, menekankan lembut bibirnya ke dahi Fang. Menjadikan itu sebagai kecupan singkat dan lembut.

Kemudian Boboiboy mengambil jarak menjauh dari pagar dan berseru, "jaga baik-baik jaket ku! Terutama topi nya, Fang! Aku akan menemuimu saat separuh pertandingan!"

Fang menganga setelahnya. Kepalanya serasa pening karena warna merah dan detak jantungnya berpacu cepat, bahkan telinga nya pun bisa mendengar dentuman itu. Baru setelah pertandingan akan di mulai kembali, dia berbalik pergi dari pagar dan berjalan kembali menaiki tangga stadion.

Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan terjadi! Boboiboy benar-benar melakukan itu di depan seluruh sekolah?! Apa yang Boboiboy pikirkan?!

Dan bertambah lebih buruk, Fang bisa merasakan beban tatapan setiap siswa yang terpaku dari bangku mereka. Menatap intens pada Fang -lebih tepatnya jaket dan topi Boboiboy.

Secara resmi, ini adalah pengalaman paling memalukan yang pernah Fang miliki dalam hidupnya. Titik.

"Jadi," kata Yaya ketika Fang duduk di sebelahnya. "alasan Boboiboy menghentikan pertandingan paling penting musim ini, hanya untuk memberikan mu jaket dan topi kesayangannya, begitu?" Ying sampai terkikik di sana.

Pipi Fang terbakar. "jika kalian tidak berhenti tertawa sekarang juga, akan ku keluarkan naga bayang, detik ini juga."

Yaya dan Ying menggigit bibir mereka untuk menahan senyum. Dan kembali memperhatikan permainan tanpa banyak bicara.

Lanjut?

Gimana? Gimana? Ngegantung yaa/keroyok masal. Tapi sebelumnya maaf ya kalo ngegantung gini, padahal rencana pen one shoot aja. Tapi kok pas di perhatiin panjang banget jdnya. Lagian aku gak biasa update cerita langsung panjang paling mentok ntu 2k/ hehe

Jadi di bagi 2 chapter aja deh biar enak (?)

So, tunggu aja guys buat kelanjutannya di jamin memuaskan hasrat dahaga akan kekurangan asupan Boifang (?)/ minta di cincang.

Tapi sebelum itu saya minta subangan komen kalian ya TT... itung-itung penyemangat biar cepet-cepet up lah XD/ hehe

Okey see you~~


	2. 2

Rasanya seperti seabad bagi Fang untuk menunggu separuh pertandingan tiba. Ketika bel berbunyi, para pemain keluar dari lapangan, dengan skor 1-1.

Tapi Fang tidak terlalu memperdulikan itu.

Saat speaker mengumumkan bahwa pertandingan akan kembali di mulai lima belas menit nanti, Fang turun dari kursinya dan pergi menuju bawah tangga stadion. Fang mengabaikan teriakan Yaya dan Ying di belakang, bertanya apakah dia butuh payung; tapi dia sudah punya jaket Boboiboy sekarang, dan itu sudah cukup.

Walaupun Fang benci untuk mengakuinya, Boboiboy benar; jaket dan topi itu bisa menghalangi udara dingin juga cipratan hujan yang menjengkelkan itu. Fang tidak lagi merasa kedinginan.

Juga harum pinus Boboiboy yang menempel di jaket dan topinya. Membuat nya nyaman dan... betah untuk berlama-lama dengan kedua benda itu. Ini seperti, Boboiboy tengah berada di sampingnya sedang merangkul, memeluk dan menjaganya tetap aman...

Fang langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika pikiran itu membayanginya. Dia tidak membutuhkan fantasi gila itu.

Jantung Fang berdetak kencang saat melihat Boboiboy sudah menunggunya di bawah tangga. Fokusnya sempat hilang, dan membuatnya tergelincir di atas genangan air.

"Whoa!" Boboiboy meraih Fang tepat sebelum dia jatuh. "Fang! Hati-hati kalo lagi jalan! Kamu hampir jatuh tadi! Ayo, kita pergi ke tempat teduh saja—"

Boboiboy melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Fang langsung merangkul pundaknya dan menyeret pengendali bayang ke arah kios konsesi. Fang kehabisan nafas untuk meminta Boboiboy melepaskannya, dan hanya pasrah ketika tubuhnya di tarik. Lagi pula, Fang tidak bisa menyangkal rasa nyaman ketika tangan Boboiboy melingkarinya. Dia harap itu tidak akan lepas—walau Fang tinggal meminta itu pada Boboiboy tapi tentu saja, harga dirinya lah yang menahan itu.

Boboiboy meninggalkan Fang sejenak di kursi yang tersedia di dekat kios, itu terlindungi dengan atap dan cipratan hujan tidak akan mengenai mereka. Dia langsung saja memesan cokelat panas. Dan menghampiri Fang yang menggigil kedinginan di kursi. Boboiboy tersenyum ketika Fang melihat kedatangannya, dia langsung menaruh gelas berisi cairan panas itu, dan segera membungkus tangan Fang dengan tangannya. Fang menerima nya dengan wajah memerah.

"maaf," ucap Boboiboy lirih, merasa bersalah melihat keadaan Fang. "seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu datang jika aku tahu akan hujan seperti ini—"

Fang berkedip, lalu melotot marah pada Boboiboy, "tentu saja ini tidak gratis Boboiboy! Abis ini pokoknya aku mau dua lusin donat lobak merah, anggap saja bayaran karena kamu sudah mempermalukan ku tadi!"

"eh—bagian mana nya, aku mempermalukan mu?" kata Boboiboy dengan kepala di miringkan.

Mulut Fang megap-megap, mata nya melotot tak percaya pada Boboiboy. "k-kau, t-tentu saja saat kau tiba-tiba menghentikan pertandingan hanya untuk—" Fang terdiam ketika sadar apa yang akan dia katakan, tersentak. Fang mengalihkan pandangan. "em... ti-tidak ada.. tidak jadi Boboiboy."

Boboiboy tersenyum geli ketika menangkap seburat merah di telinga Fang. "pfft—kamu lucu banget sih Fang!"

Mata Fang menyipit, "ish, aku ini tampan dan keren lah! Bukan lucu!"

Tawa Boboiboy membesar, "hahaha, iyelah... kau ini memang tampan, keren, dan imut lah Fang!" mulut Fang tidak bisa berkata, dia yakin pipi nya pasti memerah. Sialan kau Boboiboy.

"aku ini laki-laki lah! Mana mungkin imut!" bentak Fang galak, yang bagi Boboiboy malah tambah menggemaskan.

"eh, adalah laki-laki imut! Contohnya kamu!" tangan Boboiboy reflek mengusap kepala Fang, yang langsung di tepis garang oleh pemilik.

"jangan sentuh-sentuh lah!" Fang yang merasa tersinggung karena di tertawakan oleh Boboiboy, menarik kedua tangan nya dari genggaman Boboiboy.

"e-eh Fang kenapa di lepas? Kamu kedinginan kan?"

"ish! Sudah tidak kedinginan lagi lah!" ucap Fang marah.

"ah jangan begitulah Fang." Tangan Boboiboy mencoba meraih tangan Fang sekali lagi. "jangan marah, okey?" Fang membuang muka, tidak menjawab.

"ah hampir saja lupa! Fang tadi aku membelikan mu cokelat panas!" Fang dian-diam kecewa, ketika Boboiboy kali ini melepaskan genggamannya untuk mengambil gelas kertas itu. Memberikannya pada Fang, cokelat itu masih panas. "terima kasih." Ucap Fang ketus, ketika menerima gelas itu. Boboiboy balas tersenyum.

Perlahan Fang mengangkat gelas itu dan langsung meminum nya. Belum sampai di tenggorokan, cairan panas itu serasa membakar lidah nya. "ah!" Fang tersentak, hampir menjatuhkan gelasnya. "aduh! Aduh!"

Boboiboy cepat mengambil gelas itu dari tangan Fang. Suaranya terdengar panik ketika bertanya, "Fang!? Fang, kau okeh kah?!"

"ya, ya, aku—" Fang meringis ketika merasa sakit di lidah nya, rasanya seperti tusukan jarum. "—ow, ini hanya lidah ku yang kepanasan..."

"seharusnya kau lebih hati-hati Fang.." ucap Boboiboy cemas. "sini, coba ku lihat." Fang mengkerutkan keningnya pada permintaan Boboiboy. "hah, untuk apa—"

Terlambat. Boboiboy keburu mengangkat dagunya, membuat ucapan Fang terputus. Mereka saling menatap, mengunci satu sama lain. Suara hujan yang jatuh memudar menjadikan itu semakin kecil, mengalahkan detak jantung Fang yang memburu. Angin berhembus, membuat Fang menggigil. Tubuh Boboiboy perlahan mendekat. Pandangan nya serasa menenggelamkan Fang, tajam dan hangat secara bersamaan.

Dengan tenang, tangan Boboiboy yang lain bergerak menangkup pipi Fang. Sentuhannya lembut dan Fang secara tak sadar balas mendekat, nafas Boboiboy menerpa wajahnya. Menakjubkan banginya untuk menyadari, bahwa hanya dengan sentuhan kecil Boboiboy sudah cukup membuat jantung Fang serasa akan meledak. Fang pikir ini memalukan.

Mata Boboiboy melembut. "Fang..."gumamnya. Wajahnya mulai bergerak lambat, membawanya semakin dekat pada Fang.

Oh tidak! pikir Fang dan matanya terbuka lebar. Merasa sadar dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak—

"Berhenti!" teriak Fang, mendorong tangan Boboiboy dari wajahnya. "apa yang kau lakukan?! Tiba-tiba menciumku! Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?!" Boboiboy cemberut. "aku berusaha membantu mu, Fang." Ucapnya santai.

"membantu apa?! Yang ada, kau sedang berusaha mencium ku tahu?!"

"kau ini, apa tak pernah dengar pepatah, luka bisa di sembuhkan dengan ciuman." Ucap Boboiboy ngawur. Fang menggigit pipi dalamnya, menahan kesal. Opsi untuk mengeluarkan harimau bayang langsug ia tepis, untuk sekarang dia harus lebih bersabar. "kau pikir aku ini anak kecil, hah!?"

"hu-um, kamu bahkan terlihat lebih menggemaskan di banding anak kecil."

Fang tersedak ludah nya sendiri. Boboiboy idiot.

"Diam!" ucap nya tergagap, dan Boboiboy tersenyum. "kemarikan cokelatnya!"

Boboiboy tertawa ketika dia memberikan cokelat itu pada Fang. "oke. Tapi kali ini hati-hati ya." Ucapnya sambil meremas tangan Fang yang berada di genggamannya dan nafas Fang tercekat di tenggorokan.

Fang bahkan tidak sadar, kapan tangannya sudah di genggam lagi oleh Boboiboy. Ini memang bukan lagi hal yang aneh, karena dia dan Boboiboy sudah sering berpegangan tangan sejak... yah, mungkin sejak mereka semakin dekat satu sama lain.

Fang tidak sepenuhnya mengerti, tapi berpegangan tangan dengan Boboiboy terasa sangat benar. Tangan mereka pas, dan telapak tangan Boboiboy terasa hangat dan nyaman di tangan Fang. Seperti biasanya.

"yah, lidah ku sudah membaik sekarang." Fang berkata sambil menjulurkan sedikit lidah nya, itu terasa asing. Sambil mengabaikan rona merah di pipinya, juga tatapan aneh Boboiboy. "dan minuman ini sepertinya sudah mendingin." Ucap Fang percaya diri.

Memalingkan tatapan dari Boboiboy, Fang kembali menyeruput cokelat hangat itu dengan cepat. Dugaan Fang salah, cokelat itu masih panas. Alis nya mengernyit tidak nyaman ketika cairan panas itu melewati tenggorokannya. Fang bisa mendengar suara kekehan Boboiboy dan Fang mengutuk dalam hati.

"berhenti tertawa!" dia mendesis dan memukul bahu Boboiboy. Fang mencoba lagi menarik tangannya dari genggaman Boboiboy tapi di tahan. "berhenti mengejekku!"

"seharusnya kamu melihat wajah mu Fang. Memerah—"

"Boboiboy." Kata Fang. Matanya menyipit berbahaya.

"oke.. oke. Kata mu cokelat itu sudah dingin."

Wajah Fang memerah karena amarah. "kau menyebalkan Boboiboy! Aku tak mau mengenal mu lagi!" ucap nya kesal, tubuhnya berbalik membelakangi Boboiboy melupakan cokelat miliknya.

Fang hampir memekik ketika Boboiboy mendekat, memeluk pinggangnya. "Boboiboy!" Fang berusaha memberontak, tapi pelukan Bobooiboy terlalu kuat.

"maaf."

"cih, kau sudah mengatakan itu lebih dari sekali! Sekarang lepaskan aku! Sebelum ada yang melihat!" Boboiboy semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Wajahnya ia telusupkan di perpotongan leher Fang. "bukankah itu alasan kita berada di bawah tangga bangku pononton? Supaya tidak ada orang lewat," ucapnya berbisik.

Boboiboy benar. Tapi tetap saja...

Wajah Boboiboy bergerak maju, mencoba mengecup pipi Fang dari belakang. "berhenti ku bilang!" pekik Fang. "tapi, Fang! Aku hanya ingin—"

Fang menggeram. "tidak. Tidak di sini. Seseorang atau mungkin Gopal pasti akan datang mencari mu dan jika dia melihat kita seperti ini, pasti—"

"tapi Fang, kita sudah berpacaran selama berbulan-bulan. kenapa kita tidak bisa—"

"tapi tidak ada yang tahu soal hubungan kita, Boboiboy! Dan lebih baik seperti itu. Jika orang-orang tahu, kalau pahlawan mereka memiliki hub—"

"FANG," suara Boboiboy tegas.

"apa?!"

Boboiboy membalik tubuh Fang menghadapnya, menariknya mendekat. Fang membeku ketika tangan Boboiboy sekali lagi menarik dagunya, jantungnya mulai berdebar. Dia membiarkan Boboiboy perlahan membawa wajahnya mendekat dan Fang mendapati dirinya tenggelam dalam tatapan tajam itu.

"kamu sudah memakai jaket dan topi favoritku Fang," ucapnya rendah. "aku pikir itu sudah jelas untuk menggambarkan apa yang terjadi di antara kita."

Wajah Fang memerah karena malu dan kesal, jadi Boboiboy memang sengaja. "kamu—"

"bagaimana jika kita membuat perjanjian Fang? Jika aku bisa mencetak gol dalam sepuluh menit terakhir pertandingan, aku akan berlari ke bangku penonton dan langsung menciummu dari pada aku menciummu di sini."

Jantung Fang berdetak kencang. "maksudmu, di depan seluruh sekolah?"

Boboiboy mengangguk, dengan serius. "di depan seluruh sekolah. Dengan begitu, semua orang tahu. Dan kau tak perlu lagi menutup-nutupi tentang hubungan kita."

Fang melotot, wajahnya pasti merah. "kau melakukan ini karena marah aku tidak membiarkan mu mencium ku sekarang, bukan?"

"apa kamu pikir ini salah, Fang?"

Bisa-bisanya Boboiboy masih mempertanyakan hal tersebut.

"apa yang coba kamu lak—"

"aku hanya tidak ingin menyembunyikannya lagi." Kata Boboiboy danFang tampak kaget mendengarnya. "maksud ku, Fang. Aku tidak suka jika kita harus berlagak seperti teman sepanjang waktu! Aku juga ingin bermesaan dengan mu. Lalu Mengajak mu pergi ke toko kue dan banyak tempat lain, tanpa kamu harus merasa khawatir jika seseorang menemukan kita. Aku ingin memberi mu hadiah dan memuji betapa cantiknya kamu. Aku hanya ingin berkencan dengan cara yang benar, Fang."

Boboiboy meremas tangan lemas Fang. "aku ingin semua orang tahu kalau kamu adalah pacar ku. Bahwa kamu adalah milikku, dan aku pun milik mu."

Fang menelan ludah. Dia menolak untuk melihat jauh ke dalam makna dari kalimat tersebut. Alih-alih menjawab, Fang berkata mantap, "aku bukan... aku bukan barang yang harus di miliki Boboiboy."

"aku tidak mengatakan itu," kata Boboiboy sambil tersenyum kecil. "lagi pula, aku tidak akan pernah menganggap mu seperti itu! Aku hanya ingin mengatakan pada semua orang, bahwa kamu adalah kekasih ku, dan aku mencintaimu. Aku juga ingin bersama dengan mu sepanjang waktu!"

Fang tersedak, mencoba mengabaikankalimat tersebut. "lalu.. apa bedanya dengan yang kita lakukan sekarang?"

Boboiboy tersenyum lembut, dia iseng mengusap anak rambut Fang dan Fang menarik nafas tajam pada sentuhan kecil itu.Boboiboy berkata dengan tenang, "yah.. kalau semua orang tahu aku adalah milikmu... itu berarti tidak akan ada lagi orang yangdatang menemui ku dan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada ku lagi, bukan? Aku tahu betapa kamu tidak menyukai itu, Fang."

Gelombang kemarahan sekejap memenuhi hati Fang. Dia tak percaya Boboiboy akan mengatakan hal seperti ini. Tapi itu benar, Fang benar-benar benci ketika melihat jajaran wanita berlomba-lomba memperebutkan hati Boboiboy. Dan Boboiboy akan dengan sopan menolak mereka semua, tetapi itu tidak membuat Fang merasa lebih baik.

Tapi, jika semua orang tahu bahwa dia dan Boboiboy adalah 'sepasang kekasih', maka otomatis semua hal—menyebalkan itu akan berakhir. Di sisi lain, Fang takut jika mendapat penolakan dari teman-teman mereka, walau dia pikir sepertinya mereka akan menerima hubungan ini dengan tangan terbuka.

Jadi, tidak ada masalahnya bukan? Lagi pula dia dan Boboiboy saling mencintai. Dan keinginan untuk menyatakan hak kepemilikan satu sama lain pun sempat Fang pikirkan.

"...oke," akhirnya Fang menyerah dan Boboiboy membalas dengan senyum lebar. "oke, baiklah. Aku akan menciummu di depan semua orang sehingga mereka tahu tentang hubungan kita. Tapi! Kau harus mencetak gol dalam menit-menit terakhir, dan itu harus dalam lima menit terakhir pertandingan, oke?"

Sepertinya Boboiboy sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan peraturan tambahan yang di berikan Fang. Dia hanya mentap Fang dengan tatapan berseri, seperti anak kecil. Dan tangannya reflek menarik Fang mendekat, berkata dengan nada bahagia, "apa pun untuk mu, Fang!"

Fang secara reflek, santai menerima pelukan hangat dari kekasih nya. Dia membiarkan matanya menutup menikmati dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dia bisa mencium bau keringat, hujan, dan juga lumpur di tubuh Boboiboy, tetapi Fang tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan nya. Menurut nya pelukan Boboiboy adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan bagi Fang. Itu membuatnya ingin melebur dalam pelukan Boboiboy dan tidak ingin melepas—

"OI! BOBOIBOY DI MANA KAU?!"

Fang tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sialan.

Dia bergumam di bahu Boboiboy, "sepertinya itu Gopal, sedang mencarimu."

Boboiboy tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada kekecewaannya, "aku tahu."

"itu berarti pertandingan akan segera di mulai, Boboiboy."

Pelukan Boboiboy terasa melemah, "aku tahu."

"ya, kamu harus pergi." Ucap Fang lemah, dia hanya kecewa. Waktu bersama Boboiboy selalu tidak terasa cukup baginya. "jika kau berlama-lama di sini, kita akan— MPH!"

Fang tidak menyangka Boboiboy akan nekat mencium nya, tetapi secara naluriah Fang balas merespon. Tangannya yang bebas mencengkram kaos Boboiboy yang lembab, Fang mencium Boboiboy kembali dengan sepenuh hati. Kulitnya serasa merinding ketika tangan Boboiboy bergerak menarik tenguk lehernya untuk memperdalam ciuman. Dan kaki Boboiboy mengkah semakin mendekat. Tidak ada batas di antara mereka. Fang bisa merasakan rasa jeruk dari lidah Boboiboy, mungkin Boboiboy meminum sesuatu sebelumnya. Juga Fang daoat merasakan denyut jantung Boboiboy yang stabil, namun juga cepat di mana dada mereka di tekan bersama—

Boboiboy menarik diri dengan terengah-engah dan Fang berekdip ketika pelukan hangat itu juga berakhir.

"sampai jumpa setelah pertandingan, Fang!"

Fang tersentak ketika sadar Boboiboy menjauh, matanya mengikuti Boboiboy yang melambai kepadanya, ketika dia berlari kembali untuk melanjutkan pertadingan. Senyum yang terpampang di wajah rivalnya itu bisa di bilang setara dengan cerah nya matahari.

Dan lalu, Boboiboy berlari kecil untuk menuju pertandingan. Dan menghilang dari pandangan Fang.

Fang menutup mulutnya yang tanpa sadar terbuka. Tidakan Boboiboy yang tiba-tiba menciumnya tadi masih meninggalkan efek padanya, jantungnya masih berpacu cepat. Fang mengagkat gelas cokelat itu, dan membawa ke mulutnya untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Dia menghabiskan cokelat itu kurang dari dua menit.

"sial!" dia berkata dengan keras.

Cokelat nya sudah mendingin.

* * *

"DAN INI MERUPAKAN SEJARAH DALAM PERTANDINGAN ANTAR SEKOLAH. DIMANA BOBOIBOY BERHASIL MENCETAK GOL DALAM TIGA MENIT TERAKHIR! TIDAK DAPAT DI PERCAYA, INI ADALAH—"

"Fang!" Boboiboy berteriak ketika mendengar suara heboh dari sang penyiar.

Fang langsung melompati pagar yang memisahkan bangku stadion dengan lapangan dan berlari dengan cepat menuju Boboiboy yang menunggu nya dengan senyum. Jaket Boboiboy berkibar di tubuhnya dan dia nyaris terjatuh dua kali karena lumpur, tetapi Fang tidak melambatkan sedikit pun kecepatannya.

Lagi pula Fang memiliki janji untuk di tepati.

Fang melemparkan dirinya langsung ke dalam pelukan Bobooiboy dengan kecepatan penuh. Boboiboy bahkan tidak tersentak ketika menangkap Fang dan mengangkatnya dari tanah. Membawanya berputar sambil memeluk erat kekasih nya. Suara bahagia dan melodi tawa Boboiboy di telinga Fang adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan baginya.

Sepatu kets Fang yang penuh lumpur mendarat menyentuh rumput, dia meraih wajah Bobooiboy dan menciumnya tepat di bibir. Boboiboy tampak terkejut lalu tersenyum bahagia ketika sadar, jika Fang sekarang mencium nya tepat di depan semua orang.

Fang pikir ini benar.

Dan sekarang semua orang tahu jika Boboiboy hanyalah miliknya seorang.

.

.

.

.

TAMAT

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kyaa! Selesai juga fic nya saiya seneng banget! Gak nyangka bakal selesai secepat ini/hehe

Ini juga berkat dukungan dari kalian yang sudah repot-repot mau komen, makasih banget guys. Itu bener-bener penyemangat banget buat aku! Juga buat kalian yang dah mampir dan baca makasih banget TT~

Aku harap untuk kedepannya bisa membuat fic Boifang yang lebih baik dan lebih banyak lagi, soalnya aku lagi tergiala-gilanya sama OTP ini! God mereka berdua itu imut pake banget. Apalagi BBB nya, ya ampun udah cakep, senyumnya manis, baek, sabar, imut, lucu (yang author harap BBB nyata/eh) aduh Fang beruntung banget sih kamu punya pacar perfect kayak dia. Udah lah ya malah curhat nih jadinya/hehe.

Okey see you next time! Guys~~


End file.
